Maschera
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Le Carnaval, fête de tous les masques où se découvre enfin le vrai visage de l'humanité. Leonardo est confronté aux désirs qu'ils voudrait taire.  yaoi


**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours je ne possède rien tout appartient à Ubisoft, seul Leonardo s'appartient à lui-même et comme il est mort depuis plus de cinquante ans… il appartient à tout le monde.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur :** Après avoir lu beaucoup de fics je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup adoptait quand elle considérait le problème de l'homosexualité un point de vue très XIXème sur la chose. Or nous sommes quand même dans l'Italie de la Renaissance où la sodomie est certes un crime (plus à certaines périodes et dans certains états que d'autre) mais un crime sur lequel on ferme aussi voir plus souvent les yeux que l'adultère. J'ai donc essayé le plus possible de garder Leonardo IC vis-à-vis des mentalités de son époque.

Bonne lecture.

Maschera

Les mains sont calleuses et brutales contre sa peau nue. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il a ainsi déchiré sa chemise que déjà il sent une bouche cruelle le mordre à l'épaule, brutalement, vicieusement, jusqu'au sang. Il gémit. De plaisir. De douleur. De honte peut-être ? Les cals griffent la peau tendre de son ventre en commençant à délier aiguillettes et chausses. A sa honte il gémit. Comme une chatte en chaleur, comme une femme. Mais trop tard, le cri est déjà parti et le corps contre le sien grogne son accord tandis que des doigts épais se saisissent de son vit à demi érigé. Cette fois-ci il geint et cambre les hanches, balançant sa croupe comme une jument cherchant l'étalon. On descend ses chausses, l'air froid fouette ses fesses.

_Les jours avaient été longs et pénibles. Tout l'énervait, aucun travail ne parvenait à retenir son attention plus d'une heure, il avait envoyé un de ses seuls tableaux finis à la tête d'un de ses clients les plus pressés… Apprentis et serviteurs l'évitaient soigneusement. On avait même fait venir un médecin, de peur qu'un coup de sang n'emporte il maestro. Mais purges et cataplasmes ne sauraient le soigner et il refusait de se faire saigner, c'était une pratique stupide qui le vidait de toute énergie créative. Non, il avait besoin de faire sortir cet excès d'une autre façon et il savait parfaitement comment…_

_Et là était tout le problème. Il connaissait le remède et ne pouvait y avoir accès, ou plutôt se le refusait. Car le remède était le mal même qui le hantait. Ce mal qui le visitait dans ses rares moments de sommeil et dans ses moindres pensées. Son corps, son âme étaient soumises à la tentation et il n'arrivait pas à s'en libérer. Un désir coupable fouaillait ses entrailles, inondait son esprit, arrêtait son bras en plein travail. Il désirait._

_C'était ridicule. Il avait passé tout son âge d'homme loin de ces tentations de la chair, il s'était ri de ses rivaux qui comme Michel-Ange se constituaient prisonniers de leurs vices et se laissaient gouverner par la chair et non par l'esprit, il avait triomphé… Et soudain tout son être s'écroulait, tremblant, s'échauffant comme un garçon découvrant son corps. Ses yeux le trahissaient. Ils ne cherchaient plus la beauté mais uniquement la chair, ils délaissaient les visages pour caresser les corps aux muscles saillants, les jambes puissantes moulées dans les chausses, le renflement des braguettes…_

_Bien sûr, ce diable de Salai avait noté son trouble. Il était venu à lui, son visage d'ange pâle, ses yeux baissés, sa bouche qu'il avait dû mordre si rouge. Il lui avait demandé des conseils sur ses esquisses, avait courbé le dos, penché sur la table, les fesses relevées. Sans doute le garnement n'avait pas encore réussit à découvrir où il avait caché sa bourse et était-il à court d'argent. Il l'avait renvoyé à ses pinceaux avec une paire de soufflets et la promesse de le rosser s'il ne se mettait pas à travailler._

_Ni lui ni aucun de ses apprentis n'avaient ce qu'il lui fallait cette fois-ci._

Une main se pose sur son dos et le maintient penché alors que l'autre glisse entre ses fesses, passant en griffant contre son anus avant de descendre jusqu'à ses bourses qu'elle branle avec brutalité, serrant avec juste assez de poigne pour lui faire mal au milieu du plaisir. Il pose ses mains à plat contre le mur et grogne en écartant les jambes, désireux de laisser plus de liberté à ces doigts qui commencent à jouer avec sa verge. L'autre main a laissé son dos pour écraser ses fesses. Le pouce se fraye un chemin et commence à le pénétrer. Il gémit. De douleur. D'excitation. Il y a si longtemps. Il sait que ça fera mal, il s'en fiche, il le veut. La brûlure, le déchirement, l'avilissement, le plaisir. Il les veut, maintenant !

Il creuse plus les hanches et commence à remuer, répondant à ce pouce qui joue avec lui. Un rire fait trembler le corps de l'autre. Son poids est sur lui et des doigts se fourrent dans sa bouche. Il sent la sueur, le foutre, le cuir, le métal. Son vit bat de désir entre ses cuisses. Il recouvre les doigts de salive et les sent à regret quitter sa bouche. Il aime son odeur, ce musc qui le fait gémir. Les doigts le pénètrent. Un cri de douleur lui échappe, suivit d'un soupir de plaisir. Il écarte encore plus les cuisses alors que les doigts le malmènent et qu'il geint pour en avoir plus.

_Il s'estimait un homme bon et honnête. Bien sûr il n'était qu'un homme et donc poussé au pêché mais il n'avait jamais porté préjudice à son prochain, jamais tué, et s'il hébergeait chez lui parfois un assassin recherché c'était parce qu'il croyait en la bonté du cœur d'Ezio, en l'importance de sa mission, et même s'il condamnait ses méthodes il ne pouvait condamner l'homme et l'ami._

_Il tentait d'obéir aux lois des hommes et de Dieu, même si elles étaient parfois ridicules. Quel plus grand mal y avait-il à manger de la viande un vendredi plutôt qu'un samedi ? Etranges superstitions appartenant à des temps révolus… Parfois quand les lois de Dieu et des hommes étaient en inadéquation il préférait penser que dans sa grande générosité Dieu lui pardonnerait sa peccadille. _

_Mais ce qu'il voulait ? Non, ce dont il avait besoin n'était pas une peccadille, c'était un péché mortel, une transgression des lois de Dieu commis délibérément et sans aucun repentir. C'était aussi violer la loi des hommes. Mais surtout c'était aller contre l'ordre naturel des choses. Car s'il était naturel qu'un homme fait se laisse parfois détourner par la grâce d'un jeune garçon, par le troublant spectacle androgyne d'un corps presque homme mais encore presque femme aussi, il était anormal qu'un homme fait, un citoyen respectable, un maître peintre, s'avilisse à vouloir ouvrir les cuisses comme une femme pour un autre homme plus jeune, aux activités peu recommandables et d'un rang bien moins élevé. Ce qui était acceptable entre jeunes garçons était inacceptable pour un homme mûr._

_Même si ça allait à l'encontre des lois divines et humaines, nul ne lui reprochait son célibat et le manque certain de femmes dans son entourage. On lui laissait ses apprentis et on faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer les activités annexes de ce fainéant de Salai. Mais s'il venait à se savoir que le maestro da Vinci se faisait besogner comme la plus vile des catins du port il deviendrait la risée de ses pairs, supérieurs et inférieurs. Il ne doutait pas qu'une accusation finirait par arriver jusqu'au palais du gouverneur et cette fois-ci nul ne le sauverait car ce qu'on pardonnait à un garçon à peine connu on ne le pardonnerait pas à un peintre en vogue. Quel client voudrait défendre un homme dont tous jusqu'au porcher le plus rustre pouvaient se moquer ?_

_Il le savait. Et son art et donc sa réputation valaient plus que des plaisirs éphémères. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il avait renoncé et s'était contenté de prendre ce que certains comme Salai lui offraient, ou dans le cas du petit démon lui vendaient. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne semblait mettre fin à sa rage, à ce mal qui torturait ses moindres instants._

_Alors il avait cédé. Il avait caché son visage derrière un masque, et s'était enfoncé au milieu de la foule colorée du carnaval. Il avait trouvé sans mal le quartier dédié à ces plaisirs et surtout la place où se retrouvaient ses semblables. Il avait tourné, marchant entre tous ces hommes anonymes, essayant de retrouver son courage soudain disparu, il avait avancé un millier de fois pour parler et reculé un autre millier de fois. _

_Il avait fini cette nuit entre les mains d'un jouvenceau aux joues roses et glabres qui lui coûtait moins cher que Salai et était revenu toujours affligé de son mal, le cœur lourd de sa propre couardise._

Il proteste lorsque les doigts se retirent. Les mains le poussent maintenant vers la couche. Il est presque mécontent de tant de sollicitude, le mur était là, il aurait pu être pénétré plus rapidement. Mais il se laisse faire. Il monte sur le lit, pose son visage entre ses bras, remonte les fesses, écarte les cuisses et attend avec impatience. Enfin il sent la couche bouger sous le poids de l'inconnu. Ces mains calleuses qui le bousculent divinement sont à nouveau sur lui, empoignant ses hanches et il tremble de désir, son bassin bougeant presque contre sa volonté. Il sent le bout du vit contre lui et pousse avec enthousiasme sur ses bras.

La douleur le traverse comme une lance. Il serre les dents en poussant plus encore, buvant le calice jusqu'à la lie. Il s'arrête et inspire longuement, sentant cette énorme verge l'emplir tout entier. Il ne se laisse pas le temps de s'habituer que déjà il bouge à nouveau les hanches avant de s'empaler derechef. L'autre suit le mouvement et commence à bouger lui aussi, meurtrissant à chaque nouvelle poussée ses chairs tendres. Il serre les dents et répond avec énergie jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insupportable.

_Le lendemain, la nuit venue il était reparti. Il avait rasé sa barbe et tenté vainement de tricher avec son âge. Sous couvert de la nuit, l'alcool aidant peut-être pourrait-il encore passer pour un garçon…_

_Ridicule, voilà ce qu'il était. Ridicule et grotesque. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner, le feu dans ses veines ne se calmait pas et bientôt le carnaval finirait et il perdrait toute chance d'apaiser cette fièvre qui ne le laissait plus. Alors il revint sur cette place au milieu d'étrangers, se postant contre un mur loin des flambeaux trop révélateurs, attendant anxieusement d'être approché._

_Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Un corps musclé et vigoureux, un corps d'homme et non de garçon. Un travailleur aux mains fermes et aux muscles roulant sous la peau comme le plus puissant des étalons. Une peau chaude et parfois rêche couturée de cicatrices. Un visage aux traits forts, marqués, virils avec un soupçon de barbe. Des lèvres pleines et roses mais toujours indiscutablement masculines et…_

_Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre._

_Il repoussa les propositions de deux jouvenceaux dont l'un qu'il était à peu près sûr d'avoir déjà reçu dans son atelier avec son honorable père, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un homme ne vienne le voir. Il était plus taureau que cheval mais ses mains étaient grandes et recouvertes de petites cicatrices et sa bouche, seule partie visible de son visage avait une plénitude et un sourire qui lui plaisaient. Il baissa les yeux et remua légèrement ses hanches tandis qu'il parlait une octave plus haut que la normale. Il ne se rappelait plus des sottises qu'il avait sorties mais l'homme s'était penché vers lui et lui avait demandé s'il voulait aller boire en sa compagnie. Il avait dit oui._

_Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son vit dans ses chausses, le chemin jusqu'à l'auberge lui sembla une éternité. Il sourit lorsque enfin elle fut en vue._

_Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Un homme sortit de l'hombre et arrêta son compagnon. Il recula prudemment, la conversation se fit plus animée même s'il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qui se disait. Puis soudain, l'homme jura et le laissa seul avec l'inconnu. Il recula encore, prêt à prendre la fuite mais l'étranger au masque noir fondit sur lui, lui cachant toute lumière et l'embrassant à perdre haleine au milieu de la ruelle._

_Lorsque le baiser prit fin la tête lui tournait et il se contenta de suivre l'inconnu qui, sa main dans la sienne le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'auberge._

Il hurle. Le plaisir est plus fort que la douleur et chaque fois que l'inconnu pousse à nouveau il se sent se noyer. Son dos est cambré au-delà du possible et il ne sait pas comment ses genoux ne cèdent pas sous lui alors qu'il s'offre encore et encore aux ruades violentes, divines qui le secouent. Les mains sur ses hanches creusent des trous dans sa chair, brûlantes, si fortes, le maintenant en place malgré la violence des coups de butoir. Le lit tout entier tremble sous les furieux assauts. L'odeur monte autour de lui, animale, chaude, intense, capiteuse comme le meilleur vin. Il halète et pousse des cris rauques à chaque fois que la verge à l'intérieur de lui caresse cet endroit de son corps si sensible. Il entend en réponse les grognements mâles de l'étranger. Il goutte la sueur qui perle sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reçoit encore et encore.

Etrangement il ne regrette pas de ne pas voir l'étranger. A genoux, les yeux fermés il peut imaginer. Il peut remplacer ces mains par celles qu'il connaît si bien même s'il les a vues si peu. Il peut penser que ce corps vigoureux et massif dans son dos est celui qu'il a tant de fois recousu et observé à la dérobée. Il peut se représenter ce visage tordu dans les affres du plaisir, ces yeux bruns obscurcis par le désir de jouissance, cette bouche si pleine mordillée par les dents d'un blanc éclatant. Il entend sa voix si chère dans chaque grognement et sent sa main descendre pour se refermer sur son vit et…

Oh Ezio !

_Bien sûr il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait toujours été honnête avec lui-même. Gnôthi Seauton disait Platon, connais-toi toi-même. Il connaissait ses désirs. Il savait que cette fièvre ne lui était pas arrivée par hasard, il savait qui avait allumé les feux du désir dans son cœur paisible. Il savait que jamais il ne l'aurait alors à quoi bon espérer._

_Oui il désirait Ezio Auditore, un homme qu'il était fier d'appeler son ami. Un homme , non l'exemple de ce que devait être l'Homme, dans la chair comme dans l'âme. Il l'avait vu année après année dédier sa vie à sa mission, ne reniant jamais les principes sur lesquels il avait fondé son credo, sa vie. Il l'avait vu se sacrifier encore et encore, portant fièrement la couronne d'épines qu'on avait placée sur sa tête._

_Il n'avait aucune honte à le désirer. Après tout il brisait des cœurs dans toute l'Italie, qu'était un de plus. Non, il n'aurait pu trouver homme plus digne de son respect et son affection. C'était aussi pourquoi il lui avait offert son amitié. Toutes ces années durant il avait été l'ami fidèle, toujours là pour lui et il comptait bien le rester car voir Ezio était toujours un moment de joie, physique comme intellectuelle. Mais parfois comme maintenant il voulait plus. Oh, que n'aurait-il donné pour être le Patrocle de cet Achille, le Iolas de cet Héraclès, son ami, son second, son confident._

_Hélas Ezio était plus jeune que lui et ne s'était jamais montré intéressé par autre chose que sa mission ou d'amicales conversations. Et puis sa réputation le précédait, s'il était un homme qui aimait les femmes c'était Ezio Auditore. Qu'aurait-il à trouver auprès d'un homme barbu et âgé dépourvu de tous les apparats de la jeunesse ?_

_Oui, il désirait Ezio, sans doute même l'aimait-il comme la malheureuse Sappho aima Phaon, sans jamais d'espoir mais le cœur gonflé de chagrin et de joie mêlés._

_Alors ce soir, dans les bras d'un inconnu il rêverait, s'imaginerait que c'était lui qui l'enlaçait._

Son corps est parcouru de secousses et une fatigue terrible s'abat sur lui. Les draps, ses chausses, sont ventre sont souillés mais il ne peut réussir à vraiment s'y intéresser, seule compte cette délicieuse sensation de paix qui baigne son corps. Il soulève avec difficulté la tête de son bras. Tout son corps, allongé sur le flanc est alangui et semble plus lourd que le plomb. Il sent le sommeil le guetter, mais il lutte, levant les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers la pénombre de la pièce l'homme qui réajuste ses chausses. Son masque est toujours là. Le sien a été perdu quelque part entre la ruelle et la chambre, mais il ne pourrait s'en inquiéter moins. La lune lointaine ne réussit qu'à jeter une faible lumière dans la pièce et le visage de l'inconnu reste dans l'ombre.

« Grazie, dit-il. »

L'inconnu cesse de se rhabiller et se penche vers lui. Son visage se rapproche du sien et la pâle lumière dessine une cicatrice sur la bouche qui l'embrasse. Sans doute n'est-ce qu'un rêve, la lune est trompeuse, mais il veut se laisser convaincre et s'abandonne au sommeil et au baiser d'Ezio.


End file.
